club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Puffle
The Black Puffle is a species of puffle in Club Penguin Rewritten, known for their grumpiness and indifference. They are well known for catching on fire as a result of being happy, or after eating an O' Berries. They also enjoy skateboarding or playing Cart Surfer. Stamps Black puffles are necessary for completing two stamps in Cart Surfer. Notable Black Puffles *Flare - An Elite Puffle featured in the book Puffle Pal Adventures: Music Makes Magic. *Herbert - One of Aunt Arctic's puffles. *Wilderness Black Puffle - A wild puffle featured in both PSA Mission 2: G's Secret Mission, and PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab. Appearances *They can be seen in games like Puffle Roundup, Thin Ice, and Puffle Rescue. They are also able to accompany the player in Cart Surfer. *A black puffle named Herbert makes a brief appearance in PSA Mission 1: Case of the Missing Puffles, as well as an unnamed black puffle in PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab. *A black puffle can be seen in the Pet Shop, as well as in the Adopt A Puffle catalog and the Pet Furniture Love Your Pet catalog. Trivia *A flaming black puffle is the only playable character of the minigame Thin Ice. *A dangerous combination of hot sauce and an O' Berry fed to a black puffle can result in a long-lasting, high-energy black puffle fireball, as demonstrated in PSA Mission 6: Questions for a Crab *They are the only puffle you can use the Hard Hat with. Gallery Notable Black Puffles Flare paper.png|Flare herbertpuffle.png|Herbert Wilderness Black Puffle.png|Wilderness Black Puffle Puffle Cards Black Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card. Low Black Puffle Card.png|Puffle Card (low bars). In-game Black Puffle.png|On the Puffle Card. Black Puffle PC.png|On a Player Card. Black Puffle IG.png|In-game. Black-Puffle-Idle.gif|Black puffle idle animation. Black-Puffle-Chewing-Gum.gif|A black puffle chewing bubblegum. Black-Puffle-Eating-A-Cookie.gif|A black puffle eating a cookie. Black-Puffle-Eating-Puffle-Food.gif|A black puffle eating puffle food. Black-Puffle-Having-A-Bath.gif|A black puffle having a bath. Black-Puffle-Playing-On-A-Skateboard.gif|A black puffle playing on a skateboard. Black-Puffle-Playing.gif|A black puffle bursting into flames and flying around. Black-Puffle-Sleeping.gif|A black puffle sleeping. Black-Puffle-Sticking-Its-Tounge-Out.gif|A black puffle refusing to play. Hungry-Black-Puffle.gif|A hungry black puffle. Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance. Green Hard Hat Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Green Hard Hat. Green Hard Hat Safety Vest Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Green Hard Hat and the Safety Vest. Hard Hat Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Hard Hat. Hard Hat Safety Vest Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Hard Hat and the Safety Vest. Miners Helmet Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Miners Helmet. Miners Helmet Safety Vest Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Miners Helmet and the Safety Vest. Red Hard Hat Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Red Hard Hat. Red Hard Hat Safety Vest Black Puffle Special Dance.gif|The special dance with the Red Hard Hat and the Safety Vest. Appearances PSA Agent and Black Puffle.png|A black puffle wearing Black Sunglasses in The F.I.S.H. along with a PSA Agent. Black Puffle Skateboard.png|A black puffle riding a skateboard in an older version of the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Black Puffle Adopt.png|A black puffle in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Black Puffle using Puffle Washer.png|A black puffle about to use the Puffle Washer in the Pet Furniture Love Your Pet catalog. Puffle Party Postcard Scratch Tower.png|A black puffle playing on a Scratch Tower in the Puffle Party Postcard, along with the Red Puffle and Purple Puffle. Black Puffle Small Scratching Post.png|A black puffle facing a Small Scratching Post in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Agent and Black Puffle Issue 94.png|A black puffle wearing Black Sunglasses along with a secret agent in Issue #94 of the Club Penguin Times. Other Black Puffle Adopt Catalog.png|Black puffles shown in the Adopt A Puffle catalog. Black Ran Postcard.png|Black Ran Postcard. Black Puffle Scratch Tower.png|A black puffle playing with the Scratch Tower. Black Puffle Sleeping.png|A black puffle sleeping. Black Puffle Clock.png|The black puffle Clock. Black Puffle Pet Shop Sign.png|The black puffle Pet Shop sign during the Puffle Party 2017. Black Puffle Balloon.png|A black puffle balloon at the Underground Pool during Puffle Parties. Puffle Party 2017 Underground Pool.png|The black puffle domain during Puffle Parties.